The nail row that is used on the coil nailer is placed in the coil nailer base preserved in the body, and there is a nail tray inside the coil nailer base for the nail tray. Because there is a difference in length when the nail row is used, the industry makes the nail tray move up and down. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to make the hoist structure of the nail tray adjustable and improve the positioning structure.
The conventional hoist structure of the nail tray mentioned above is shown in FIG. 1, and it places a horizontal through space 12 in the central column 11 of the coil nailer base 10, and places a positioning groove 13 in the upper and lower space in the through space. Moreover, a horizontal positioning button 20 is made, and a press-control end 21 protrudes out of the through hole 32 corresponding to the central protruding tube 31 of the nail tray 30. A wedge 22 in the middle of the positioning button 20 can be locked in the positioning groove 13 mentioned above, and on the other end of the positioning button 20 has an axial peg 23 that goes through the axial hole 33 on the other side of central protruding tube 31. The outside of the axial peg 23 has a spring 24 for the wedge 22 of the positioning button 20 pushing towards the direction of positioning groove 13, and by so doing positioning the nail tray. When the conventional structure needs to adjust the height of the nail tray 30 as shown in FIG. 2, it must press the press-control end 21 of the positioning button 20 inward, and further makes the wedge 22 come off the positioning groove 13, and in so doing to release nail tray 22 to achieve the purpose of going up and down. The following issues still exist in the conventional structure in practical use.
1. So as to assemble the positioning button 20, the central column 11 of the coil nailer base 10 must form the horizontal through space 12 that is empty inside, because by doing so, the material of the column becomes thin, which obviously weakens the structure of the central column 11, and affects the endurance.
2. So as to avoid being bumped by the nail row, the press-control end 21 of the positioning button 20 does not have sufficient length, therefore, it takes much effort when pressing the press-control end 21, and further causes the inconvenience.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved nail tray hoist structure for a coil nailer with an innovative structure.